This Is Dyson's Daughter
by NickiDoee
Summary: Just an experiment. In episode 5x04 when Dyson finds his son, what if instead of a son, he had a daughter. I'm going to try and pair her with Tamsin, figure that would be interesting. I don't want to break up the Bo and Lauren pairing because they seem to be getting better as the season [5] progresses. Let me know what you think! I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.
1. Chapter 1: What A Pleasant Meet

"Dyson, are you sure?" Lauren asked, looking in at the girl in her guarded lab glass door.

"Yes, I'm sure. My gut is right on this one, Lauren, trust me. She's my daughter."

Dyson looked at the girl he was sure was his daughter. She had her mothers beautiful hair, her soft skin, her beauty. But she had Dyson's build, his strength, his power. She was a shifter, she was a wolf. A realization that both stunned, and scared him. No female wolf had ever been born before.

"What do we do now?" Lauren asked from beside him, knocking him from his thoughts.

"I have to find her mother, take her back home."

"If her mother was in her life, why would she be here, how could she have found this place?"

"Maybe she found me," he said with no emotion, leaving Lauren to watch over his flesh and blood. He had to get away, to clear his head, better yet, he needed to talk to someone, someone that knows him, someone who understands; Bo.

He walked into her house, a familiar place to him. Though having their ups and downs, he knew he was always welcome.

"Bo," he called in one steady pitch.

"Dyson?" she called back, wondering why he was there, if he was in trouble. "Are you okay?"

She appeared from her upstairs, her pajamas still stiff from a good nights sleep.

"I have to speak with you," he said calmly.

"What is it?" she said, slowly moving down the stairs, rubbing away the grogginess from her eyes.

"I have a daughter," he said, when she was finally close enough to him.

"What – how – when – what?"

"She was found last night in our territory, she was running from something."

"Or someone," Bo added.

"She was bloody, but uninjured, Lauren won't know more until she wakes up. But she has killed Bo, the amount of blood on her, she was definitely involved in something dangerous. Best part is she's a shifter, just like her old man."

"And now she has her father to protect her," Bo smiled. She was happy Dyson had finally found something in life to live for, something to live by. She knew he would put all of his energy into protecting and being in his daughters life. To mold her into a good shifter, a strong person, just like Dyson is.

"I will never leave her again, now that I know she's here, alive, that I have a child, someone that is apart of me, that's what i'm going to hold onto."

"That's really great Dyson," Bo smiled at him. "But I thought only men were shifters."

"They are, usually, she is the only female shifter I have ever come across. I don't know how it's possible, but she's here."

"Maybe talk to Trick, he has to know something about this."

"Maybe. But you can head over to Lauren's lab if you want to see her. She wasn't sure how long it would be until she wakes up. I'm gonna head over to the Dal. I'll be over there in about an hour."

"Alright well, i'm gonna get dressed and head over there. This is really great Dyson."

"What's really great?" Tamsin asked, strutting towards the both of them, having only caught the end of the conversation.

"Uh, Dyson is heading over to the Dal, i'm heading over to Lauren's, wanna come?"

"Yeah, cause I totally wanna hang with Lauren," she said sarcastically.

"Well suit yourself, i'm just going to see Dyson's daughter."

"Dyson's what?"

"I thought you would be interested," Bo laughed. "Well we'll get dressed, and see you there."

Dyson was excited to have Bo meet his daughter, he thought maybe giving her an idea of what his past was like would better help her understand him.

"Bo, does Dyson really have a daughter?"

"Yeah, that's what he says," Bo said.

They were getting dressed in unison, making casual conversation, shocked because of the news.

"How does he know she's his daughter?"

"She's a shifter, like him. I guess he smelled her, wolves can do that."

"I know but, it all just seems so, fake. Why now? How old is she? Where is her mother? Who is her mother?"

"Tamsin," Bo started before she could ask anymore questions that she couldn't answer. "I guess we'll have to ask her all of this when she wakes up, now won't we?"

"She's not even awake yet? What are we even going there for?"

"We're going there for Dyson, Tamsin, you don't have to go."

"And miss this? Please. I have nothing better to do today."

"Yeah, because that's a good way to look at it," Bo rolled her eyes. "You know this isn't like going to the movies, Tamsin, this is serious, we're not playing with people's lives here."

"Yeah I get it, you boned wolf boy, and broke his heart, now you feel like you owe him everything but your magic snatch. I know the story, its so old, that – well it might be older than me."

Bo didn't reply. She finished getting dressed, fixing her hair, going through her daily hygiene routine before making it to her car, Tamsin silently following, knowing she had crossed the line with her last sarcastic comment.

It didn't take long to reach Lauren's lab thankfully, because the silence almost drove Bo to madness.

"I'm sorry," Tamsin said reluctantly.

Bo said nothing again. She wasn't mad at Tamsin, but rather, in deep concentration, thinking about what was to come. What she would look like? What she would sound like? What would she taste like? She had to ask herself that, even though she felt guilty for even thinking it.

"Talk to me," Tamsin spoke again as the car shut off.

"I'm going inside, are you coming?" Bo said.

They got out and rung the bell. They were immediately let in, knowing Lauren could see them through a conveniently placed camera.

"Bo!" Lauren called.

Bo looked at Tamsin, and ran towards Lauren's voice.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Bo said, entering the lab room.

"Help!" she called back.

Entering the room, Bo and Tamsin saw the girl in her glass prison, fighting her restraints.

"Please, he's going to kill me. He will kill me! I have to get out of here!" she begged.

"Calm down," Bo said to her, looking back and forth between her and Lauren. She tried to subconsciously look for little similarities between her and Dyson, so she could tell herself that she was Dyson's kin, of his flesh and blood.

"You don't understand, he's been hunting me my whole life, he killed my mother, I had nowhere to go, I ran, i've been running, and everywhere I go he goes. You have to let me go, he'll kill you all too."

"Who? Tell us who," Bo said, approaching the glass slowly.

"I don't know! A hunter, a mad man! Someone who wants my blood on their hands, please let me go!" she moved in her restraints, trying with everything she had to break free of them.

She lowered her head and began panting after she seemed to have given up on her struggle.

"I'm going to call Dyson, he said to let him know when she was awake," Lauren said, eyes wide as could be.

"Yeah, i'm sure he's dying to see this," Tamsin mocked.

"Hey, what's your name?" Bo asked, trying to get her to be calm.

"Help me! It hurts!" she screamed, suddenly writhing in pain.

"Tell Dyson he has to get here now," Bo said to Lauren, who was on the phone with him.

"Please! Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked running over to try and help provide some comfort to the mysterious girl.

"It feels like something is ripping me apart, my skin is on fire, my insides are on fire! Please, do something!"


	2. Chapter 2: And Then It Hit Him

Dyson came bursting through the doors. Being close by, when he got the call from Lauren, he practically ran over the other cars in his lane just to be there to be there for his daughter. When he heard Bo's voice in the background, telling Lauren to tell him to get there as fast as possible, he knew something was wrong, that he had to be there; now.

"What's wrong?" he said, running over to her door. He hated seeing her behind the glass, someone he barely knew, but knew better than anyone else in the room at the same time. She was a part of him, and he was a part of her.

"Something is happening to her, Dyson," Lauren said, fear consuming her voice.

"Do you know what to do?" Bo asked, looking to him for the answer she never would be able to find.

"Oh, no," he said looking in at her. "She shifting, for the first time. Everyone has to get out of here now. Wolves, they're uncontrollable when they first start shifting. She has no practice, no conscience, no reason to stop once she starts. The first dozen or so shifts are the most dangerous."

"She doesn't look so dangerous to me," Tamsin said, coming over to examine what everyone was freaking out about. She wasn't scared, and couldn't see why any of them were, well besides Lauren of course, as she was the only one in the group that couldn't defend herself.

"Tamsin! This isn't the time," Dyson raised his voice. His kin retching in pain behind the sound of his voice.

The girl from behind the glass looked up at them, her eyes black, with a strong yellow in the center, exactly the way Dyson's look when he starts his transformation, or needs to use his wolf instincts to sniff and smell out whatever he has to.

"Lauren, do you have any kind of tranquilizer lying around?" Dyson asked, never taking his eyes off of his daughter. "We need to hurry, it won't be much longer now."

"Yeah," she said, shocked, but scrambled around to look for what he had requested.

She found a small vial with a needle on the end of it, with what looked like green liquid inside. It looked like it was meant to be shot from a gun, but there was no choice now. Someone had to get close enough to deliver the serum directly to her skin.

He walked over to the glass door, staring inside as if empty.

"Dyson," Bo spoke from beside him. "Let me do it."

He spoke no answer, instead just froze. With Tamsin and Lauren looking on behind them, fearing for their safety, Bo took the needle out of Dyson's frozen hand. She pressed the button next to the glass door. It slid open slowly.

The girl broke free of her restraints as Bo did this, she attempted to lunge at Bo, her eyes fixed, her soul set on killing, her taste for blood strong. Bo wasted no time in moving to plunge the needle directly into her neck.

She faltered some, shocked that she had been defeated so quickly. The medicine started to take effect almost immediately. Her eyes returned to their normal brown color, her muscles started to relax, she stepped backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, where she collapsed against the wall, her body on the bed.

"She's okay, I didn't hurt her, Dyson," was the first thing Bo said as she exited the glass prison, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he choked out.

"So what do we do?" Tamsin asked. She would rather hurry everything along, rather than standing around all day with everyone's mouths gaped open.

"First off, no more restraints, Lauren," Dyson said, turning to look her in the eye.

"They were for her own safety Dyson, and ours, they did not hurt her. We needed her calm before we did anything. So we start over when she wakes up again. I will not put the restraints back on her as long as she remains calm and tries to talk with us."

"She's terrified, Lauren, what do you expect?" Dyson said, the beginnings of agitation starting to show in his voice, and with good cause. "What did she say before she started to shift?"

"She said that she was being chased by someone, followed everywhere she went. That whoever was chasing her had killed her mother as well."

"Ella is dead?" Dyson said out loud to himself. In that moment, reality hit him. He realized his daughter had no mother, that she, like him, would have to live her thousands of years on this earth without her. That all she had was this sorry excuse for a man, sorry excuse for a father, sorry excuse for a wolf. He had never even held a baby, much less, raise a teenager, a girl at that. She would hate him for his lack of understanding. She would resent him for not being there throughout her life, she would hate him for letting her mother die, with him nowhere to be found. Had he had known of her existence, he would've been there for her, most likely would've stayed with her mother, tried to work things out, tried to make them a family for her sake. It was the least he could have done, and not because he had to, but because he would have wanted to.

He had loved that woman, not enough to give her all of his love, like with Bo, but he had cared deeply for her. And she had loved him as well, enough to hide her pregnancy and break it off with Dyson, as not to ruin his aspirations, his duties. But how he wish he had known. If only he had known.

"It's not your fault, Dyson," Bo said, trying to give him some reassurance.

"This," he said looking at his daughter passed out. "This is my doing."

He walked out of the lab, leaving the three women to look after her. He had to get away, not just for his sake, but for her's. She deserved better than a father like him, she deserved Bo, Tamsin, and Lauren to look after her, to mold her, give her the traits that all three of them combined possess. Lauren's superior intelligence, her ability to solve any problems, get herself out of trouble, learn what was full of poison and how to avoid it, how to make her own remedies. She deserved Tamsin's strength, her power, her ability to remove herself emotionally from situations that called for it, to be independent, never relying on someone else to do things for you. And most of all, she deserved Bo's heart. Her compassion and caring for others. Her ability to lead, yet follow, and always do what was called for, letting her heart and head lead her decisions. All she would get from Dyson was loneliness, anger and angst, how to be a douche bag. He didn't want that for her.

Lauren closed the doors and stood along with Tamsin and Bo, watching the helpless girl.

"What are we gonna do?" Lauren asked.

"We keep her safe."

"Will that ever really be enough?" Tamsin asked. "This girl is gonna need some kind of therapy, losing her mother, being hunted down by some psycho. And when she finds out Dyson is her father, she's going to want to be handed over to whoever is after her."

"Do you ever stop being a bitch?" Lauren asked, speaking up finally. Her last comment was way out of line. She stepped closer to Tamsin, standing eye to eye with her.

"Only when I have a reason to," she said, challenging her back.

"Why don't you shut your mouth for once," Lauren said, not backing down. She truly didn't fear Tamsin, and maybe that had something to do with the fact that Bo was there with them, and hurting Lauren would be unforgivable to any of the gang, and punishable by death.

"Why don't you make me," Tamsin said, moving so close to Lauren's face that they almost kissed, their lips hovering barely a half inch away from the other.

"Alright, come on," Bo said, pulling Tamsin back by her arm. As much as she'd like to see that fight, she wouldn't in reality ever let anyone hurt Lauren, much less Tamsin. "Why don't you go look for Dyson, maybe talk to him, you guys are good friends, convince him he's a good person, and the only one that can teach her the ways of a shifter."

"Yeah, cause feeding wolf man's ego is what I live for," she said sarcastically, walking out of the room in an aggravated strut.

"Dyson's a good man," Lauren said once Tamsin had made her exit. "It's lucky he has someone with his blood inside them."

"Yeah, he deserves it, she doesn't know how lucky she is," Bo said, looking at her once again.

"Do you ever regret it?" Lauren asked.

"Regret what?" Bo asked back, puzzled as to what she was referring to.

"Not having kids with him when you had the chance, making a life with him, starting a family, maybe, I don't know, getting married."

"Lauren," Bo started sighing, not sure how to explain herself in this situation. "I thought I would regret it, and maybe somewhere in my heart I do. But everything happens for a reason. He gave his love away, whether he knew he was doing it or not, he made that sacrifice for me, so I know he loved me. If I hadn't made the decision to go after Aife, he never would've thought that he had to sacrifice anything for me. This was how it was meant to be. I know he has his love back, and i'm glad he does so he can be himself again, but my place now is here with you. I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to be. I will always love Dyson, he will always have a special place in my heart, but you are the one that has all of my heart, okay?"

"Okay," Lauren said, smiling inside and out. Her explanation was one that Lauren didn't really want to hear, but prepared herself for. But knowing that she was the one that truly had kept Bo's heart, made everything worth it.


	3. Chapter 3: Convincing The Wolf

"Where could he have gone?" Tamsin asked herself as she circled the city in her truck. His home would be the obvious answer had it not been for his dramatic exit. But his gym was somewhere he always went to let off steam, no matter how big or small. She knew him well enough to know that. She headed over to his place.

"Dyson," she said, knocking on his door. There was no answer, but she heard the loudest music she had ever heard in her life, so she let herself in.

She found him at his punching bag, almost knocking it from it's place in the ceiling. The music was so loud, that she was surprised no one had called the cops.

"Dyson!" she yelled this time.

He saw her and stopped his assault on the punching bag, walking over to grab the remote to turn his loud music off.

"Look, if you're here to -" he started.

"I'm not here to do anything," Tamsin said, stepping close to him, so that she could see every bead of sweat dripping off of him. "Except this."

She took her hand, and swung it back as far as possible and launched her hand at his face. He grabbed her arm right before her hand made contact with his face.

"And what would that have been for?" he asked, not even flinching.

"For you to get your wolfy ass back down to Lauren's lab and handle your business. You have a daughter dude. You know how lucky you are? There are Fae everywhere that can't even find a mate to have children with, that go their whole lives without even reproducing. Sure, she was a mistake, sure you didn't love her mother like you loved, Bo, but you can't beat yourself over it now, now is the time to make it right."

"I don't know how to make it right," he said, letting go of her arm.

"Is that why you're here, to punch the answer out of that bag."

"I'm here because I can't be there!" he yelled, delivering a firm punch to the center of the bag.

"Oh please, you're here because you don't wanna be there," Tamsin mocked him, hoping flaring up his anger, would make him go back.

"That's not true. I love her already and I don't even know her."

"That's because you're her father, you can't help but feel that connection with her, and the fact that your both shifters just makes it that much stronger."

"How can I even begin to explain to her how everything happened? How can I tell her how I abandoned her mother."

"Did you abandon her mother?"

"In a way. She dumped me, so that I could have a better life. She didn't want to tie me down in what was the prime of my life. I had duties, responsibilities to the light. I was ranking higher and higher and becoming more trusted by the light, until I became the former Ash's right hand man. She knew big things were in store for me, we were just at two different places in life. I didn't even know she was pregnant, but she must have really wanted to get away from me to keep the pregnancy a secret. Because had I had known I would have dropped everything to be with them. To be a family. And now I can never go back."

"Sometimes, it's not about going back, but moving forward."

"I just know what it's like to grow up without a family, without both parents in your life, and she's had to go through the same thing, and now the only parent she's ever known is dead. How can I just step up and make everything better."

"Maybe you can't, but if you do, at least you can say you tried. That you did everything you could to make sure that she has a home, to know she was and is loved. She'll never know unless you tell her. If she's anything like you, I would except some resentment, but she'll get past it once she realizes that nothing that happened before was your fault, and that you're trying now. Dyson, you're the only one that can teach her the ways of a shifter. Without you, she'll never know where she came from."

"Maybe she's better off that way. Better off with you and Lauren and Bo looking after her."

"Yeah a human, a succubus, and a Valkyrie taking care of a teenage wolf, who hasn't even fully shifted yet. That's a good idea."

"Well, she would be better off with you guys in her life than me."

"Okay, keep talking like that, and i'm really going to have to punch you in the face."

"Tamsin," he laughed. "I'll do everything I can, alright?"

"Then prove it," Tamsin said pushing him in the stomach. "Let's go."

She walked out to her truck, letting him get dressed.

"Thanks for doing this," he said, getting in the passenger side of her truck.

"Don't thank me. This is all you D-man. You know you're all about being the good guy, doing the right thing, you always have been."

"Well it would've taken a lot longer for me to come around if it weren't for you."

They drove back to Lauren's lab, Dyson being nervous as ever. But he couldn't show it, he had to be the strong one.

"You're going to be a good father, Dyson, I know it," Tamsin said, when they pulled into the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4: Finally, A Revelation

"Hey, Lauren," he said entering the lab again, Tamsin behind him.

"Glad you're back," Lauren said, smiling.

All of a sudden, an arrow came through one of the windows of the lab, piercing Bo through the shoulder.

"Bo!" Lauren said, rushing to her aid.

"Lauren, get back," Tamsin said, running over to throw Lauren to the side, knowing Bo would never forgive herself if she got hurt. She didn't exactly like Lauren, in fact she sort of despised her. Partly because Bo had picked her over Tamsin when Tamsin found herself falling in love with Bo, but she was over that now. Once Bo had told her she would never feel the same, Tamsin made herself get over her quickly. She went back to feeling the way she had about her in her previous life, that was the only thing she could do to stop her heart from hurting.

She picked Bo up and dragged her to another corner of the room. "Bo, you're gonna be okay."

"Show your face, coward," Dyson said, staring at the window.

A man walked in, with a crossbow pointed at him. He had evil in his eyes, hate in his heart, and Dyson knew exactly who and what he was. He was a hunter, out for wolf blood. Hunters like him have been tracking down wolves for centuries. Like shifters, it was something that they were born to do, raised to do. They were humans raised to hate shifters, the only humans who knew about the Fae.

"Who's first, you, or her?" he asked, keeping his crossbow pointed at Dyson, but looking at his daughter behind the glass.

"Neither," Dyson said, his own transformation beginning.

"Don't even think about it," he said, aiming the crossbow at Dyson's heart.

In any other situation, Dyson would have taken the risk of shifting and disarming the man, had it not been for the fact that he had something to live for now.

The glass suddenly shattered, an alarm went off. She was behind the man, he forearm pressed against his neck.

"Wait," Dyson said, seeing her gripping tighter on his neck.

"Give me one good reason not to snap his neck now," she said through gritted teeth.

"You gonna do what he says, Taylor?"

"Shut up," she said, jerking him.

"Taylor," Dyson said, glad he finally knew her name. "You don't wanna do this."

"He's been hunting me my whole life, he killed my mother!"

"And he will pay for it, but not here and not now. You don't want something like this on your conscience, trust me. Once you make your first kill, it becomes easier. It haunts you for the rest of your life."

"I don't care," she said, squeezing even tighter.

"You will," Tamsin said, moving behind her to take her arms off of the mans neck.

"Let go of me," Taylor said, trying to shake her off.

Tamsin moved her arms off of his neck completely and held them against her chest so she couldn't move.

"Get off," she said again.

Dyson grabbed the man when he dropped to his knees.

"I should kill you, that's what I wanna do, that's what I should do," he said, his anger flaring up inside of him. Doing the right thing was always what he had to do, but he was sick of doing it. He wanted to do what his instincts told him to do. But he wasn't strong enough. And who was he to do the very thing he had just told Taylor not to do.

He reluctantly let go of him. "Get out of here, and if I see you again, I will kill you."

"How could you let him go!" Taylor said, breaking free of Tamsin's grasp. "After what he did to my mother! After what he's been doing to me all these years! He'll kill me!"

She tried to run after him, but it was too late, he was gone. But she knew in her heart he'd be back. That he would kill her whenever he got the chance to.

"We will protect you," Dyson said, trying to make her see reason.

"No one can protect me!"

"A little help over here," Bo called from the corner. Lauren went over to her, examining the damage of the arrow.

"Tamsin, i'm going to need you over here," Lauren called, putting pressure over the wound. Tamsin came over and broke the arrow, pulling both ends out.

"Fuck!" Bo said in pain.

"Do it," Lauren said to Tamsin, looking away as she let Bo feed off of her.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's face and began to feed from her. She took as much as she needed, without over feeding. Lauren concentrated on her wound, watching it heal as Bo got the nutrients she needed. As much as Lauren hated it, she knew this was the only thing to do, and it was a hell of a lot better than watching her feed off of Dyson. She was glad Bo wasn't doing that anymore.

"I'm sorry, Lauren," Bo said after she had had her fill.

"It's okay, Bo. I understand it's the way things are, and i'm okay with that."

She helped her upwards.

"What the hell," Taylor said, after watching the spectacle in front of her eyes.

"This is who you are," Dyson said. "You are Fae."

"Don't you think I know that? My mother told me all about it, but that," she pointed at Bo. "That was something i've never seen before. I know that i'm Fae. I don't know what kind or how it all works. But I know i'm special."

"I can teach you the ways of the Fae," he said to her.

"And why would you wanna help me, how do you know what I am?"

"Because," he sighed. "I'm your father."


	5. Chapter 5: At The End Of The Tunnel

"What?" she said, her eyes widening, trying to take in the news.

"Yes, i'm your father, and i'm a shifter just like you."

"No," she said, backing away from them. "It's not possible, my father is dead."

"No, i'm not i'm right here," he said. "Who told you I was dead?"

"My mother, but if you're telling the truth, you mind as well be dead," she said coldly. She stood now, facing all of them, feeling more like an outcast there, than she ever had anywhere else.

"I just want to help you. Teach you all the things no one was there to show me. I don't expect anything from you, I just want you to feel like you have a home, you don't have to run anymore. And if not me, you have Lauren, Bo, and Tamsin here to help you too."

"Why would I want any of this? I never asked for any of this. All I want is to kill that hunter that killed my mother. I don't care about anything else. After I have gotten my justice, you'll never see me again. I can promise you that."

"Taylor, your father is trying to help you."

"Stop calling him that! He's not my father."

"Whether you like it or not, that man is your father. He just wants to help you," Tamsin spoke from behind Dyson. "Show him some respect."

"Some respect? Are you joking? What kind of father has never seen his daughter until she's twenty years old?"

"I didn't know you even existed, your mother never told me about you. If I knew, things would be different," he said calmly.

"I needed my father then, not now," she said in the same manner.

"Let me make it up to you," Dyson said, trying to reason with her.

"When you can do something that will make up for your twenty year absence, you let me know."

"Taylor, you can't leave, that hunter is still after you, he'll stop at nothing until your dead, if you leave here, we can't protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't care what any of you want. I've looked after myself all this time."

"You've been lucky to survive him hunting you for as long as you have. Please, just stay until we take care of him."

"Okay," she said. "But after that, i'm gone."

"Thank you," Dyson said, walking closer to her.

"Where am I going to stay? I have nothing."

"You can stay with me and Tamsin," Bo said, speaking so that Dyson didn't have to. She knew Taylor probably wouldn't be too comfortable staying with him.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go." She walked to the door and waited for whoever was going to take her home, not making any eye contact with Dyson.

Tamsin and Bo walked out of the lab, Taylor following closely behind.

"No one will let anything happen to her, Dyson. You know how Bo is."

"I know, I just wish, she wanted to get to know me."

"Give her time, Dyson," Lauren said. "She's hurt, she's scared, she feels all alone."

"What am I supposed to be doing here?" Taylor asked, as they stepped inside Bo's house. "This place is a shit hole."

"This shit hole, is home," Tamsin said, walking inside past her.

"You can sleep in my room," Bo said. "Follow me." She led her upstairs and showed her the room.

"You know, this isn't so bad, I guess. I could crash here for awhile."

"You can stay as long as you'd like," Bo said to her, really meaning what she had said.

"Well, I hope you guys catch this hunter soon," she said, sitting down on the bed.

"We will do everything we can."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here, be safe."

"You really expect me to stay cooped up in here all day."

"You can't go anywhere without me or Tamsin with you, alright?"

"No promises."

"You're just like your father," Bo smiled, and walked away.

"He's not my -" Taylor started, but stopped once she realized Bo was out of ear shot.

She took a deep breath, trying to adjust to her new life. She wanted her mother back, she wished she was back home, she could never survive here, with these people that wanted to protect her, but knew nothing about her.

"Hey," Tamsin came in, bringing in some fresh clothes, and a towel. "Thought you might wanna take a bath. It always makes me feel better after going through a lot, helps me relax, you know?"

"Yeah, it helps me too," she said, taking the garments and setting them on the bed next to her.

"Look, if there's anything you need, just let me know," Tamsin said, genuinely meaning her words.

"Actually, there is something. I wanna get out of here, I can't feel like i'm staying in prison like I did in that lab. Please, take me out somewhere, I need to just be free. At least for a little while."

"I understand. Well I know a place we can go. A bar, i'll order drinks, it you drink them. I know you're not old enough, but who am I to spoil the fun, huh?"

"Can I still grab that shower first?"

"Yes, of course go ahead! Then we can go in my room and try on clothes so you look hot. I gotta get you laid."

"Yeah, that hasn't happened in awhile. Well thanks again, Tamsin, i'll be as quick as possible."

"No, no, take your time. We'll probably have to sneak past, Bo anyway, she doesn't like doing anything fun," Tamsin whispered. She was determined to make this girl's time the best she's ever had, she didn't want her to feel as though she was in prison, even though she kinda was.

About ten minutes later, Taylor emerged from the bath with a towel over her.

"We're both girls here," Tamsin said, walking out of her closet in her bra and underwear. "No need to be embarrassed. Here, try this on."

"She slung a bra and underwear at Taylor, and turned around so she could remove her towel and try them on. She was a bit tempted to peek, but lost her nerve to, after all, this was Dyson's daughter, she was definitely off limits.

"Alright," she said when she was finished.

"Wow, looks like a perfect fit, we must be the same cup size. Don't worry about your old clothes, we'll get you a whole new wardrobe before you leave here." Tamsin wasn't usually one to gush over clothes or be excited about anything for that matter, but something inside her was determined to make this girl feel at home, even better than home.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Hit It

After what seemed like hours trying on clothes, Taylor and Tamsin finally settled on the perfect outfits. Taylor never thought she would warm up to anyone so fast, but she was glad she did. Tamsin seemed to be a great friend. She didn't get the impression that she was just trying to be nice to her, but the impression of really just wanting to get to know her, and that was all she cared about, was being treated like a person, an adult, not like an infant. She needed to prove that she wasn't just some fragile person that was going to break if you touched her.

"Ready?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said, looking herself over in the mirror. "I think I am."

"Okay look, we'll have to sneak past Bo, so i'll go downstairs first. See where she's at."

She headed downstairs, sneaking down every step, peeking around the corner for Bo.

"Wow, you look nice," Bo said as she came down. She looked like she was about to leave herself.

"Where are you going tonight?"

"I'm just meeting up with Lauren at the Dal for drinks, you wanna come?"

"No no, I have plenty to do here. A lot of police stuff you know? You go on."

"Alright, well don't wait up," Bo said winking. "And please look after Taylor."

She exited, which let her and Taylor free to leave whenever they wanted.

"Alright, Taylor," she said when the coast was clear. "She's gone, you can come out."

She slyly made her way down, even though she didn't have to.

"She left, let's go!"

They hopped into Tamsin's truck without another word. This was one of the most exciting things Taylor had ever done, besides being on the run from a mad man of course.

"So where is this bar?" she asked when Tamsin started the car.

"Not far from here, about ten minutes, why do you have other plans?" she chuckled as she took off.

"Hope we don't see Bo."

"No, she's going the the Dal, the bar which is predominately inhabited by Light Fae, whether they wanna admit it or not. I'm taking you to a Dark Fae bar. Where you can be as bad as you wanna be."

"Well, that sure sounds reassuring," Taylor laughed, feeling excited about this adventure.

Before Taylor knew it, they were at the bar, surrounded by Dark Fae, something Taylor had always been told was wrong. Her mother was Light, she had never chosen a side herself. When her mother was killed, she ran, and had been ever since, so there was no opportunity to ever pick a side.

"Ready?" Tamsin asked, turning off the car and facing her.

"If you are," she smiled back at her.

They both exited the car, and walked into the club. When they entered, all eyes were on them, and Taylor didn't know if it was because she looked hot, or if it was because she was standing next to Tamsin.

"Hey, you're not like, hated by the Dark or anything are you?"

"Eh, probably, but who cares, i'm here to have some fun."

She dragged Taylor over to a table.

"Give me two shots of Crown Royal," Tamsin yelled at the bartender, a man she had before had relations with. He would do anything for Tamsin because he believed they were going to sleep together again. He handed them to her with a wink. She smiled at him, but when he turned his back, she rolled her eyes.

"What's up with that?" Taylor asked.

"It was just a fling, it's over now, whether he likes it or not. I don't really sleep with the same person twice, just kind of a thing. Why try one when you can dip your feet in many, that's how I look at it."

"I guess that's true. Well, bottoms up," Taylor lifted her glass along with Tamsin before throwing it back. The dark liquor burned her throat on the way down, but she loved the feeling. She knew, whatever happened on this night, it would be the best of her life. Whenever she got drunk, there was always fun to be had.

"Six more!" Tamsin screamed across the room at the bartender again, this time disturbing a few people who stared at her, but she didn't care, she knew she was in for a wild night as well.

"Are you sure you wanna get this wasted, Tamsin?" he asked, bringing over the shots she requested.

"I've got company, of course I am, Malcolm," she said, grabbing a shot and taking it right in front of him before he even took it off his tray.

"Well, just take it easy," he suggested.

"Not on your life," she whispered when he was out of ear shot. "Better catch up."

Taylor took three shots and lined them up, prepared to outshine Tamsin. One by one, back to back she chugged them down, slamming them down one after another with a great sense of accomplishment.

"You are just like your father," Tamsin said, amazed that the girl had the talents of Dyson. "Let's hope you can hold it like him as well. Hearing the mention of her so called father again, she stole both of Tamsin's last two shots and drank them as well. She wanted to forget everything, to let go, just for tonight. She trusted Tamsin would look after her, because she had to.

"Let's hope," she agreed.

The effects of the drinks started to take it's toll within the next twenty minutes or so. She felt her vision getting blurry, herself unable to move with fluency, or speak with it for that matter. But, it also made her loosen up. Tamsin saw how drunk she was getting, and stopped drinking, knowing she couldn't afford to get too wasted and get caught. She hated being the only one of her friends that didn't seem responsible. The one that everyone acted like they trusted, but really didn't at the end of the day. The only thing she was reliable for was a good fight, anything else, and the gang was on their own.

"Hey," a stranger said, coming up to their table. "I'm Roman, what's your name?"

"Taylor," she said, attempting to grab his hand and shake it.

"I saw you from across the room, and I just had to come over and tell you how beautiful you are. Hope i'm not being too forward or anything, but would you maybe wanna go out to dinner sometime?"

"Sure," she smiled, trying as hard as she could not too seem too drunk, even though she was. Her motor skills and comprehension were almost gone.

"Alright, great," he said, taking a napkin and a pen and writing his number on it. "Give me a call, you ladies have a lovely night." He handed Taylor the paper and she stuck it in her bra... well Tamsin's bra, and looked at Tamsin.

"What did you think?"

"I think he was too cute to be true," she said plainly. She wasn't happy Taylor was getting hit on right in front of her, but she couldn't tell herself whether it was jealousy that he didn't hit on her, or if it was something else, something deeper. But she didn't have the time to think about it. Now that she couldn't drink, her fun was over, not that she didn't want Taylor to have a good time, but when you're the sober one that has to watch all of your friends have fun getting drunk, it sucks to be on the sidelines. She wanted to get laid that night, and there was only one person she could pick up that night to sleep with, who she hadn't slept with yet, and was within Tamsin's reach.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk As A Skunk

Taylor. She was sitting right in front of her, all drunk and disoriented, but could Tamsin really do this, take advantage of this girl? Yes, yes she could. She knew Taylor wouldn't remember a damn thing from tonight, so why not get her's while she could.

"Let's go home, I think you've had too much fun," she told Taylor, coming back from paying her tab. She lifted one of Taylor's arms over her shoulder and helped maneuver her out of the bar.

"Tamsin, when are we coming back here?" she asked her, dragged along on every word.

"Whenever you want," Tamsin laughed to herself, knowing they'd probably never come back. Talking to drunk people was rather amusing for Tamsin. It gave her a chance to fuck with people a little more than she normally could or would.

"Good, I like it there," she said. Tamsin gently put her in the passengers side of her truck and got in the front.

"I know somewhere else you're gonna like a whole lot better."

"Where."

"Let me ask you a question," Tamsin said, knowing this was the perfect time to get a true answer.

"Twenty questions," Taylor chortled.

"Okay, twenty. So, have you ever messed around with a girl before, or are you strictly dickly?"

"I like everyone! Girls are so pretty, boys are so handsome."

"Some of them I guess. Alright, when was the last time, you slept with a girl?"

"After my mother was killed, I ran off with a girl, but he ended up killing her too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tamsin said, sincerely. "Did you love her?"

"I think I did, I don't remember. After that, I never was with no one else. Tamsin, you're pretty though, I would be with you and you only."

"Well, that's very sweet of you," Tamsin said, her heart feeling a little lighter. "But I don't think your father would take too kindly to us."

"Fuck him," she said loudly. "He doesn't control me."

"Well, did you know, that Valkyrie's and shifters go way back. They fought side by side on the battlefields. Sometimes, entire armies would be fought by wolves, with the help of Valkyrie's, even though it wasn't needed most of the time. They are supposed to mate, it's actually encouraged, especially because shifters are almost extinct, and Valkyrie's mainly reside in Valhalla."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, that's why Acacia wanted me to be with Dyson, to bond myself with him forever, so that I could bare his children. We would produce very strong offspring, but Dyson, I only see him as a friend you know, i'm not attracted to him unless i'm drunk. I want someone that I'm attracted to all the time."

"I understand, totally," Taylor said shaking her head, going through the motions.

"Then you fall right into my lap," Tamsin laughed nervously. She felt pathetic hitting on a drunk girl, but she knew it was the only way she would be able to say what she wanted. She did feel odd only knowing her for one day and saying all this, but she felt it was destined to be this way, otherwise why would this have happened. She was going to give it time, see how she felt herself, then how Taylor felt, she did not want to rush into anything, or jump right into something and regret it shortly after. She felt a connection with this girl, something was stirring inside her.

They got back to Bo's house, Tamsin drove by slowly, to make sure Bo's car wasn't there, before pulling in. She figured she was at Lauren's house doing who knows what right now.

"Alright, come on, let's get you into bed," Tamsin said, helping Taylor out of her truck.

"Thanks for all your help," Taylor said, trying desperately to stand on her own two feet.

Tamsin brought her up the stairs to her own room, laying her down on the bed. She left her there while she changed into her pajamas, then went back to tend to her drunk.

"Alright, i'm going to take your clothes off now, and put you in some pajamas," she said lifting her upwards. She slid off her shoes and socks and threw them on the floor. She pulled her dress up over her head and threw that on the floor next. Picking up the pajamas, she then reversed the process, putting the clothes on Taylor instead.

"Okay, I think we're good to go," Tamsin said.

She laid her back down. When she went to cover her up, Taylor grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me," she said, her eyes half closed.

Tamsin knew what she wanted to do, but she tried desperately not to give into her urges. She soon found herself unable to resist them. She threw herself onto Taylor, climbing on top of her as if her life depended on it. She wasted no time in kissing her, barely letting either of them breathe. Taylor kissed her back, never thinking twice about it, because it happened too quickly for her to even comprehend.

Tamsin wanted more of her, all of her, she found herself caught up in the moment. They kissed and kissed, tongues thrashing, bodies moving against each other.

Then suddenly, Tamsin pulled away, bringing herself back to reality. She climbed off as quickly as she had gotten on. She wanted so much more, but she knew she would never forgive herself for doing it this way. She wanted Taylor to want her back when she was sober.

Wiping her lips off, she left the room without looking back at Taylor. She went downstairs to make herself some coffee, get her mind off what had just happened.

"Tamsin!" Taylor called her from upstairs. She dropped everything she was doing to run back up. She thought something had happened. What if she had fallen out of bed? Broken a bone? Bo would never forgive her, Dyson would never forgive her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, opening the door.

"You never answered me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, walking further into the room.

"I asked you to stay with me," she said, rolling over and sitting up to face Tamsin.

"Yes, I will," Tamsin said, reluctantly getting into bed next to her.

"I liked it when you kissed me," Taylor said, grabbing Tamsin's hand.

"Me too, Taylor," she said. She felt slightly uncomfortable, given what had just happened, but she was by no means going to let go of her hand. "Why don't you get some sleep."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up," she said.

"Promise."

Tamsin and Taylor both fell asleep holding hands, Tamsin stayed up, way longer than Taylor, watching her sleep, trying to imagine what she would say to her the next morning. How she could pretend all of this never happened.


	8. Chapter 8: Flirting With Danger

"I'm worried about her, Lauren," Bo said. "She's in a place she doesn't know, with people she doesn't know. It's hard to rely on strangers. I know how hard it was for me."

"She will be fine," Lauren said. They were laying in bed talking, relaxing after their wild night. Bo was glad she had come over, she never regretted a night with Lauren.

"I know you've never been fond of Dyson, Lauren, but i'm worried about him. How he's taking all of this. I just wish he would talk to someone, get it all out."

"He will come around, Bo, he has to, for her."

"I know he will, but will she?"

"It's going to be difficult for her to adjust to. Growing up her whole life with just her mother. Learning everything about the Fae from her mother, only having that one figure in her life. Then having all of that taken away from you. Being on the run for most of your life. You know better than anyone else what that's like. You should talk to her."

"I'm just worried about finding this hunter. If he kills her first before we kill him, Dyson will never forgive himself. Who knows what he'd do."

"Bo, you've been protecting everyone since you first came into our lives, you've probably saved more lives than you've ever taken. You couldn't blame yourself for that."

"How could I not? She's under my protection. I told Dyson I would look after her. She is my responsibility."

"Bo, you're not her mother. Dyson is her father."

"I get that, Lauren, I do. But he's my friend, and he's had my back since he met me, it's only fair that I do the same, not because I have to, but because I want to."

"You can't save everyone, Bo," Lauren said. She wasn't trying to be mean or unthoughtful, but she knew that Bo tried so hard to please everyone, for once, she wished that Bo would just do something for herself. But that was the way Bo was, and she loved her either way.

"I'll try my hardest," she said. "It's who I am."

"And I love you for who you are, I always have. It's just hard to have a girlfriend who is so many things to so many people. But i'm glad you still have time for me, that's all I care about. You really are amazing."

"I love you, too, Lauren," Bo smiled, feeling good about the compliment she just received.

* * *

"Tamsin!" Bo said, walking into Tamsin's bedroom to find clothes thrown on the floor, and the two girls holding hands. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bo," she said, surprised by the rude awakening. "Nothing, nothing. I was just -"

"You just what!"

"Shhh, calm down," Tamsin said, slowly releasing Taylor's hand and sliding out of bed. "Take it downstairs."

Bo followed her downstairs, wanting to yell all the way down.

"Bo listen to me, nothing happened."

"Really, because it looks like something happened to me," Bo said, furious that she found the two like that.

"Look, we went out drinking last night -"

"What! That's even worse! You took her out like that! What if the hunter was waiting for her! You both could have been killed. Tamsin, this is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done. I can't believe you did this, not to mention the fact, she's not even old enough to drink."

"Please, I was drinking when I was drinking in my first life when I was fifteen, maybe even younger than that. Nothing happened to me."

"You're also a Valkyrie, she's not, she'll never have extra lives, or regenerate like you have."

"Look, I didn't get trashed with her, I let her drink. I stopped once I realized I had to be the responsible one. I was fine, Bo, I swear."

"That's not the point, Tamsin, if I can't even trust you to have my back with this, how can I trust you to handle anything else?"

"I just wanted her to have some fun, not feel like a prisoner here."

"Look, Tamsin, as much as I don't wanna say this, the fact of the matter is, she's not here for us to be her friend, she's here for protection, and that's what she's going to get, unless you want to explain to Dyson about all of this."

"I don't care what he knows or doesn't know. I have nothing to hide. Nothing happened, we went out, she got drunk, and I brought her home and stayed with her to make sure no hair on her pretty head was touched, Bo," Tamsin lied.

"Well, as much as I don't like that fact that you took her out drinking, I guess I can respect the fact that you did the right thing afterward. Just to see you two in bed together -"

"Jealous much?" Tamsin said, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Please, she's Dyson's daughter, and she's off limits to everyone. Especially me, I wouldn't feed from her even if she was the last person on earth. I'm her protector, she's not my lunch."

"Yeah, because sleeping with next of kin is against your code," Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Tamsin," Bo said, feeling very offended by Tamsin's lack of compassion for her feelings, although, she couldn't say she was surprised.

"Look, all i'm saying, is that if you were smart, you'd take any opportunity that was thrown at you. Dyson's daughter or not. What is he going to do; chase everyone away from her? She's twenty years old."

"It doesn't matter, Tamsin, i'm going to do whatever he asks me too, even if that includes keeping every other living soul away from her."

Tamsin folded her arms and stormed back upstairs to assume the position with Taylor. She made a promise, and she had to keep it.

She slid herself back under the covers, slowly and steadily creeping her hand back underneath Taylor's. She tried to make herself fall back asleep, but she couldn't she just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to get out of the mess she was about to create for herself.

After what felt like hours, Tamsin felt Taylor starting to stir. Not knowing what to say to her, she pretended to be asleep.

"Tamsin, you up?" Taylor said, keeping a grasp on her hand. "Damn what happened last night?"

Taylor looked down at her hand in Tamsin's.

"You kept your promise," she beamed. She remembered herself making Tamsin promise to stay with her, hold her hand all night. "But did we?"

She had to take a minute to think to herself. She couldn't remember really anything from the night before. Did her and Tamsin have sex last night? She let go of Tamsin's hand and pulled the covers back a little, checking to see if Tamsin was naked.

"One day," she said, sliding out of bed softly, so that she didn't wake Tamsin who she thought was sleeping.

Tamsin heard these words and her heart skipped a beat, knowing she had the same intentions most likely. Or if nothing else, at least she wanted to sleep with her too.


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

Taylor went immediately to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, examining for any marks, big or small. She found nothing. She looked at her hand, the one that had held Tamsin's so tightly all night, she was glad to finally meet someone who didn't break a promise to her.

"Hey," Tamsin said, walking into the bathroom behind her.

"Hey, we didn't, you know?"

"Oh no, no, you were just really drunk, and asked me to stay with you all night, made me -"

"Promise, I know, that I do remember," she laughed.

Again, Tamsin's heart skipped a beat again, this time her stomach felt like it was in her throat. She was scared that Taylor remembered more than just asking Tamsin to stay with her. What if she remembered the attack, the one where Tamsin threw herself all over her. How embarrassing would that be?

"Anything interesting happen last night?" Taylor asked, still checking out her body for any marks.

Tamsin thought about telling her, wanted to tell her, to see how she would react, if she would be okay with it, or freak out, but Tamsin couldn't take that chance, she had to keep it to herself for now. The risk was too great. After everything had calmed down, then she would talk to her about it.

"Uh, no, not that I can think of."

"Were you drunk too?"

"I was buzzed. I stopped after you got trashed, I didn't wanna make it worse by having both of us being trashed.

"Good looking out," Taylor laughed. "I didn't even get one phone number? Damn."

Tamsin's stomach dropped this time, she remembered the cute guy that had given his number to Taylor, she couldn't let her get that. She couldn't let her call him.

"Yeah, well I gotta go talk to Bo, you want some breakfast?"

"I could go for something to eat, sure, thanks."

"I'll come get you when it's ready," Tamsin said, backing out of the room. As soon as she was out of Taylor's line of sight, she bolted to the floor to find the small sliver of napkin the boy had written his number on. But when she was taking off Taylor's clothes and changing into her pajamas, she hoped it would have fallen out. She turned the clothes inside out, checking every inch of them, looking over her shoulder to make sure Taylor didn't see her.

She found nothing, so next, she checked the bed. She threw the blankets to the floor, and lifted up the pillow. Finally, something fell onto the mattress. It was the small piece of napkin the boy had recorded his number on. It must have fallen out of Taylor's bra in the middle of the night when she had called out for Tamsin.

"Thank God," she breathed out loud to herself. With Taylor nowhere in eye sight still, she crept downstairs and disposed of the number so that no one would ever find it. She pulled out some pans and began to make breakfast.

"Since when do you cook?" Bo asked, coming back into the room.

"Since I got tired of take out," she replied. She was really cooking for Taylor, but she couldn't exactly tell Bo that, now could she. She had to play it cool, especially since Bo said she would do whatever Dyson wanted, even keep her away from any soul she had to. That soul could end up being hers if she wasn't careful.

"Bo," she said again.

"Yeah," Bo said, pausing mid fridge hunt.

"Can you not mention any of this to Dyson, you know about last night or anything."

"So if he asks, you want me to lie to him?"

"You've lied to people for their own good before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but that was under different circumstances."

"But no one got hurt, we just drank, then came home, that's it."

"Why does it matter anyway? I mean if he wants to keep her away from you, she'll be outta your hair. I mean, you didn't want her around anyway, remember? Why all of a sudden do you care?"

"I don't obviously, I just don't want him freaking out over something that he shouldn't. You know every small situation is turned into a big one nowadays. Just don't want him worrying over nothing."

"Yeah I understand, I'm sure it won't even come up in conversation."

About a half hour later, Tamsin had finished cooking. She made bacon, eggs, and toast.

"I'm gonna go get her," Tamsin said.

She went back upstairs to get Taylor.

"Hey, uh breakfast is ready. Bacon, eggs, and toast if you want some. I'm going to go out for a few minutes. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I just have some errands to run, I'll be back later."

"Can I come?"

"You gotta eat, Bo's down there, I won't be gone long."

"Alright, well be safe," Taylor said, reaching out to hug Tamsin. Tamsin reached out and hugged her back.

"Alright, Bo, I have some things to do but I'll be back later," Tamsin said, grabbing her coat.

"But you're still in your pajamas," Bo said, puzzled as to why she was leaving now when she never left the house like that before.

"Yeah, I know."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need some air."

"You're not going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry," she said, closing the door behind her.

Tamsin had a lot on her mind, a lot to think about. She needed to get it out, talk to someone. She needed to talk to Acacia. But she already knew the speech she would get. About how she already fucked up by not bringing Bo in, now she was getting involved in something totally out of her league again. She gave her a call anyway.

"Acacia," Tamsin said, happy she answered the phone.

"What happened , Tamsin?" she said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well you know where I am, come on down." She hung up. Tamsin understood why Acacia's trust in her had dropped since the Bo incident, but she wished she would just let it go, since Bo's father had already found her anyway. There was no need for her to still be sour about any of it. She drove to the mercenary compound. She thought about what she was going to say, how she was going to start and end. She thought about Taylor, the beautiful young girl who had captured her soul. How quickly it had happened, about how now, she could never go back. About how she needed her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

She pulled up to a big building that looked like it had been set on fire and thrown across the world. Nonetheless, it was familiar to her, she hadn't been here in years, but it was her second home.

"Acacia," she called, wondering inside. She didn't bother to knock.

She heard nothing, and there was no way this place was completely empty.

Out of nowhere, she felt a gust of wind, then, her feet kicked out from under her, knocking her right on her back.

"What the fuck," she said, the wind knocked out of her.

"Tamsin, baby, you know you can't just sneak up on me like that," Acacia said, leaning over her.

"You knew I was coming! I just called you to tell you that," she said, still trying to catch her breath. She laid on the ground with her head back, breathing as hard as possible until it came back.

"Yeah, I know, I just like to see you on your ass," Acacia laughed. She held out a hand to help Tamsin up. She wanted to smack it away, to bury the bitches face in the dirt, but she needed some advice and she knew Acacia was the only one that could help her. "So what's up? I know you didn't come all the way down here just to chat with little old me."

"Actually, I did," Tamsin said, getting to her feet. "Can we walk?"

"Sure, why not, I'm dying to hear this."

They exited the building, and walked into the field beside it. It was wide open in sunshine, the wind slightly blowing against Tamsin's face, it was a beautiful day.

"So, I need to just tell someone this."

"Holy shit, are you knocked up?" Acacia said, figuring those were the only words there were to come after how she started that sentence.

"What? No, I'm not knocked up. You remember, Dyson, don't you?"

"Yeah, the wolf I told you to get in good with. He could give you strong offspring."

"Acacia, I'm not attracted to Dyson in that way, he's just a friend, and that's the way it's gotta stay."

"Well, then what do you gotta say? Spit it out."

"He has a daughter."

"The wolf?"

"Yeah, and she's a shifter."

"Impossible," Acacia said. "There's no such thing."

"She is a wolf, 100% just like him."

"I have to see her, with my own eyes."

"Acacia, no. I already got enough heat on me for taking her out drinking last night. I can't have another strike against me by bringing you around."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Acacia, you wanted me to kill, Bo, you wanted me to kill, Bo."

"Well, that's in the past, this is now."

"Things are tense around there, let it calm down, and I'll let you meet her."

"Alright, but I won't wait forever."

"Okay, but there's something else."

"And that is."

"I like her, like a lot."

"Oh God, you love her," Acacia rolled her eyes.

"I just think she's amazing, and I barely know her."

"Tamsin, you're in hot water. Get out now."

"I can't. I already kissed her."

"What?"

"She got drunk, I couldn't help it, I attacked her. I realized it and stopped myself, but I was barely able to. There's something about her. She has a fatal attraction."

"Well, you need to get away from her. Nothing good can come from this. Valkyrie's don't love. We slaughter, we maim, we destroy for a living. It's who we are. You let yourself love this girl, a shifter no less, when no such thing had never existed before, and your whole reputation as a Valkyrie is destroyed. Get away from her, get away from Bo, get away from all of them."

"I can't Acacia, I can't get away from her."

"You can and you will, Tamsin."

"I've disobeyed before, and look at what came out of it. Everything changed, and for the better."

"Tamsin, I'm warning you, remove yourself from all of it."

"Goodbye Acacia, nice talking to you," Tamsin turned her back on her.

"You've been warned," Acacia said, a smile on her face.

Tamsin, wanted to show she didn't care about Acacia's threats, but deep down they did scare her to some degree. She knew Acacia long enough now, to know that she would do anything she could to get what she wanted.

She drove herself home, trying to push the talk out of her head. She couldn't let Bo smell fear.

She came back into the house, trying to creep back inside. But she was met at the door by Bo.

"Where did you go?"

"Where I wanted to, damn what's with the interrogation?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"Well, don't. I'm fine, I just needed some time to myself is it too much to ask for."

"No, of course not, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am, now can I please go to my room please."

"Sure," Bo said. "Taylor is in there, she said she wanted to talk to you about something."

Tamsin immediately felt a rush of anxiety flush over her. She started to turn around, go back the way she came, but Bo was standing right next to her, that would be too obvious.

"About what?"

"I don't know, maybe that wild night you guys had," Bo suggested, walking away to leave Tamsin alone with her thoughts. Maybe she knew something, maybe she was getting suspicious now. She had to face the mess she had created though, didn't she.

She went upstairs and opened her door to find Taylor sitting at the end of her bed.

"Hey," Tamsin said nervously. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I do," she said looking Tamsin in the eye. "What really happened last night?"

Tamsin froze.


	11. Chapter 11: The Test

"What – what do you mean?" Tamsin said, trying the best she could to not look guilty.

"Well, you see," Taylor said, standing up from her seat on the bed. "My memory is starting to come back a little. And I remember some interesting things about last night."

Tamsin knew she was caught, she knew she could lie no longer.

"The reason you've been acting so weird, avoiding me," Taylor said, moving closer to Tamsin. "We had sex that night, didn't we?"

"What? No, like I told you before," Tamsin sighed. She knew she had to tell her the truth, or she would never get this suspicion out of her head. "We kissed."

She said the words in one quick breath. Almost a whisper.

"We did?" Taylor said, looking at the ground. Tamsin thought she saw a blush, but didn't want to call her on it.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you, it was a mistake, it will never happen again okay, just please don't tell anyone. Bo would kill me, Dyson would kill me."

"But what if-," she said, resuming her look into Tamsin's eyes. "I want it to happen again."

She stood so close in front of Tamsin that she could feel the heat coming from her skin.

"It can't," Tamsin said. "I told you that."

"If there's something here, between the two of us, then why can't it."

"I just have to know."

"Have to know what?" Tamsin asked, becoming even more nervous than she already was with Taylor so close to her.

"If I feel anything."

"How can you figure that out?"

"By doing this," Taylor said, grabbing Tamsin's face and shoving their lips together. Tamsin tried so hard not to kiss her back, but she lost control of her body, and her heart took over, doing what it wanted, what it needed. Neither of them pulled away. This kiss was even better than before, partly because it was something Tamsin thought would never happen again, especially so soon. She never expected Taylor to return her feelings. Maybe, she didn't even return the feelings.

Neither of them wanted to stop, but the passion was heating up, and they both knew more would happen if they did not. They pulled away as if their lips were stuck together like glue, slowly, painfully, but surely.

"You're telling me, you don't want that to happen again?" Taylor said, trying recover from the best kiss of her life.

"Of course I want it to happen again," Tamsin said. "I want it to happen every second of everyday, but it can't."

"Because of Dyson and Bo? Fuck them. You're gonna let them stand in the way of what you want?"

"Everyone has to make sacrifices, Taylor," Tamsin said, trying to walk away from her, turn her back to her so she wasn't tempted to look into her eyes, see her sadness.

"But this one, will cut you the deepest," Taylor said, reaching out to grab Tamsin's arm.

"Sometimes, you have to do what's for the greater good."

"And locking your heart up is for the greater good?"

"It is when you're falling for the daughter of your partner." Tamsin shook her off. "It's crazy! I don't even know you! I just met you the other day. And already, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Then how could you ever possibly bottle that up."

"I've done worse, believe me," Tamsin said. "I don't wanna have to hide you, you're not my dirty little secret."

"And I don't want you to hide me, I just want you to tell me the truth, as long as we know how we feel, that's all that matters isn't it?"

"It is, I just can't keep being the fuck up. I have to prove that I can do the right thing."

"You have nothing to prove to them."

"That's where you're wrong, I have everything to prove to them. I've betrayed them so many times, done horrible things to them, especially to Bo. I have to make up for that, right my wrongs."

"You do what you feel you have to Tamsin, just promise me you won't put me off."

"I won't, Taylor, I just have to figure everything out."

She gave Taylor a weak smile before walking into her bathroom. She closed the door behind her. Sitting on the floor, she began to cry with her head in her hands. She needed to just get everything out for just five minutes, she didn't care who heard her. Although, she tried to keep the sobs as quiet as possible.

"Tamsin," Taylor said, pressing herself against the door.

"Hey," Bo came striding into the room. "Dyson is on his way, he wants to show you how to shift."

"No, no I can't shift, I don't want to," Taylor said, taking herself away from the door.

"It's for your own protection, Taylor. He wouldn't be doing it if he didn't think you could handle it, he wouldn't be doing it."

"Well, I can't," Taylor said again.

"Look, the truth is, you're one of a kind, a female shifter has never existed before, ever to our knowledge. We just want to see how it all works, help you control it, be the protector instead of the one needing protection. To defend yourself."

"I don't think I can."

"I'll be right here, and so will Tamsin, Lauren, Dyson, and our friend Trick."

"What am I, some side show attraction?"

"They want to help you, not watch your every move."

"I mean I'll try, but no guarantee."

"That's all we're asking of you, nothing more or less."

"Excuse me," Taylor said, letting herself into the bathroom where Bo still had no idea Tamsin was.

"We're all proud of you," she said before making her way out of the room.

"Tamsin," Taylor said, meeting her on the floor as well. "What is it?"

"I just have a lot going on, sometimes I just have to let it all out. I'll be fine."

"I'm worried about you," Taylor said, taking her hands away from her face and looking at her beautiful shiny eyes. "I know this sounds pretty bad, but you look so beautiful when you cry."

"Thanks," Tamsin laughed through her tears.

"No, I mean, really," Taylor said, just gazing into her eyes, becoming hypnotized.

She never let go of her hand, she held on tightly, as if she never was letting go, just like last night.

"Look, we've gotta worry about getting you ready for your lesson today. I'm sure everyone will be here any minute. Let's go downstairs."

"After we get you all fixed up," Taylor said, wiping her tears. She stroked her hair, it was so soft she couldn't resist, then slowly moved in for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12: Her First Lesson

Tamsin again did not back away, she let it happen because it was what she wanted. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she had to do what her heart wanted to, she was pretty much done resisting it now.

"You'll do great," Tamsin said, getting up from the floor and helping her up behind her. She let go of her hand and opened the bathroom door.

"Taylor! Tamsin! Everyone is here," they heard Bo call from the living room.

"I don't wanna do this, Tamsin," she said.

"I will be right there, you will be fine. If anything happens, I'll use my Valkyrie on you."

"Yeah, because that makes me feel better."

"Come on, you can do this," Tamsin said. "Just get angry you know, like the Hulk."

"I mean, I'll try."

"Alright, let's go."

They made their way to the living room where Dyson, Lauren, Bo, and Trick were waiting for them.

"How are you feeling?" Dyson asked his daughter.

"Better," she said.

"Lauren here, has brought some equipment to monitor your change," Bo said, looking at Lauren.

"Just some things to monitor your heart rate, blood pressure, temperature change, you know that kind of stuff."

Tamsin became her shadow as she strolled over to Lauren, ready for wires and patches to be placed all over her body.

"Okay, these are wireless patches that monitor everything I had said earlier, you won't even know they're there," Lauren explained, placing them on her chest, back, and stomach.

Dyson then took his place in front of his daughter, everyone else standing back spectating like an audience.

"So what do I do now?" she asked, looking at Dyson, but thinking about Tamsin.

"You concentrate on shifting. Get angry. Do you have a memory, or feeling you can replicate, to get angry?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Taylor said, hoping it would cut Dyson like a knife. He may be her father, but she was going to give him hell for not being there for her.

"Okay," he said. "Now close your eyes, concentrate on that memory. Feel it so deeply that you think you might never come back."

Taylor closed her eyes, she took a deep breath, and concentrated on the night her mother was killed. How much she wished she was old enough to protect her, old enough to shift, old enough to kill.

She thought about seeing her face as she hid under the bed, listening to her mother take her last breath's, how she wouldn't stop until that hunter was dead. She felt her body start to tense up and tingle, like she was flexing. This feeling scared her, so she stopped and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dyson asked.

"It felt, amazing. Powerful. I had to stop."

"No, that's what it's supposed to feel like, it's like taking a drug."

She closed her eyes again, recalling the same memory to the front of her brain.

"All of her vitals were higher, something definitely happened," Lauren said, clicking on her computer.

She felt the same feeling as before, she wanted to stop, but she didn't. She remembered what Dyson had said. She let it be, she embraced it.

She felt herself getting stronger, meaner, better.

She opened her eyes, and again, they turned the same color as Dyson's always do. Her skin seemed to tremble. Now that Tamsin and everyone else were watching so close, they realized just how powerful she really was.

She made the amazing, and almost unbelievable transformation from a small girl, to a wolf. But not just a wolf, a magnificent one. Her fur was pure white, so white she could be mistaken for snow. And she was bigger than Dyson's wolf form.

He stood in front of her now, as still as ever before, trying to show he was not afraid. He figured maybe she would see this and realize he was her elder, her leader, and not harm him. She looked at him, growling lowly, before taking her oversized paw and slashed Dyson, knocking him into the adjacent wall. Everyone else backed up, panicking. If she could hurt Dyson, who else was she capable of hurting?

"Tamsin," Bo said. "Use your doubt."

Tamsin looked at Taylor, her eyes yellow, her fur so white it burned her eyes, and felt herself unable to conjure her powers.

"Tamsin!" Bo said again.

"I can't," Tamsin said shaking her head.

Taylor looked at the rest of them in the room, while Dyson was trying to recover in the corner. She had slashed deep into his chest. She felt nothing but rage, could see nothing but red, she seemed to be on a blind rage. Bo took Trick and Lauren into another room.

"Bo, there's no way to stop her. A shifters first dozen or so shifts are the most dangerous, they're utterly uncontrollable," Trick said, trying to give Bo some advice.

"Keep Lauren safe," Bo said, running back into the line of fire.

Tamsin and Bo stood next to each other, starring Taylor down, who was looking right back at them.

"Don't!" Dyson said, running in front of them.

"Tamsin, what has gotten into you," Bo said to her. "Dyson, we have to do something."

"Let me," Tamsin said, figuring if she couldn't use her powers, she could use her reason.

She walked up to Taylor slowly so she could see her. She looked into her eyes, and put her hand on her snout and rubbed it.

"It's just me," she said calmly. "You're safe."

Taylor let out some more low growls, before she started to shake again. Her figure started to shrink. Just as quickly as it had started it was over. She was on her knees, completely naked, still shaking. A tear fell from her eye. Tamsin's hand moved to her cheek, as she followed her down to the floor.

Taylor's head felt light, her vision was blurry, she collapsed right there.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked Tamsin. Dyson went to get her a blanket. He draped it over her body to shield others from seeing her.

"She trust me, because I'm the only one who hadn't screwed her over," she said, staying with the girl.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked, coming back around the corner with Trick.

"It's all clear," Dyson said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, coming over to Dyson.

"I just got cut, I'm fine."

"Tamsin, do you mind?" Bo asked, knowing she has to feed off of her to heal Dyson.

Bo went over to Tamsin and grabbed her face, taking her chi. Then she walked over to Dyson, and breathed the chi into him. His chest wound started to clear up.

"I've never seen anything like her before in my life," Dyson said, amazed that he fathered such a creature.

"What happened Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why couldn't you use your powers on her?"

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"That never stopped you before."

"I didn't know what effect they would have on her, she's one of a kind."

"Well, usually, you at least try."

"Well, I'm sorry." Tamsin said. She felt like they were close to figuring it out, and that scared her. She looked at the beautiful girl laying on the floor, wondering what future they could possibly have in the midst of all of this.


	13. Chapter 13: Finally, A Revelation Pt 2

"Tamsin," Bo said, snapping her out of her thought. Tamsin wanted to tell everyone the truth, and why shouldn't she. This was the girl she wanted, the girl she needed. Now, she couldn't even fight for her. She knew they would take her away from her. She walked over to Taylor, covering her even more tightly with the blanket.

"I'll take her upstairs," Tamsin said, ignoring Bo's calling of her name to take Taylor into her arms.

"Let me help you," Bo spoke again, attempting to come over to assist.

"I got it," Tamsin said firmly. She didn't want nor need Bo's help this time.

She walked her sleeping beauty up to her room and placed her on her satin sheets, the same sheets they had just laid together in the other night. She covered her back up and laid another blanket over top of that one.

"What have you done to me?" she asked an unconscious Taylor. Crazily enough, she actually wanted an answer. She sat down and put her hand over Taylor's heart. "You're changing everything about me. I think it's because you're amazing, and I think I love you already. If only you were awake to hear me say that.

Tamsin smiled to herself, wishing Taylor really was awake to hear her say that she loved her. She wondered what her face would look like. It made Tamsin feel better to finally get one truth off her chest, now all she had to do was work on the other one, telling everyone else.

She got up from her spot, and circled around to the other side of the bed.

"Tamsin, we need to talk," Bo said, announcing herself before even entering the room.

"Well," Tamsin said, standing up as if she had something to hide. "I'm glad, I wasn't naked or anything."

"Tamsin, what is going on?" Bo asked more seriously this time.

"Look, I'm gonna go take a shower, we can talk later."

"No, we're gonna talk now," Bo said, walking over to her, grabbing her forearm. Bo used as much of her sexual charm as possible to get Tamsin to tell her something, anything.

"Now, I'll ask you again, what's going on?"

"It's a secret," Tamsin laughed drunkenly almost. Bo tightened her grip on Tamsin's arm so that she could feel every pulse. She increased her aura of control even more. It would take almost everything she had to get this Valkyrie to talk.

"Well, I know you don't want any secrets from me," Bo said, her lips getting closer to Tamsin's. Bo was on full blast, and it was wearing her down slowly but surely.

"I don't, but this one will be the death of me."

"You can tell me anything."

"That girl over there," Tamsin pointed to Taylor with her free hand. "I'm in love with her, and no one will ever except it."

Bo let go of Tamsin's arm, trying to take in what she had just heard.

Tamsin shook off Bo's effect on her, knowing full well what she had just said and done.

"You couldn't just leave it alone, could you?" Tamsin said. She stepped closer to Bo, facing her down.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"Because, you're too close to Dyson! You would've told him everything! I can't trust you."

"I wouldn't have told him this, this is not my thing to tell, but he would find out eventually," Bo said, backing down from Tamsin, showing her she wasn't going to fight her.

"Exactly, and then what? He would forbid her to see her and I'd lose her forever. Keeping this secret is the only thing I have, if you don't keep it too, I lose her."

"Tamsin, I know you love her, but have you thought about what you're getting yourself into?"

"I have, Bo, day and night, but it's worth it, for her."

"If this is something you want, then fight for it," Bo said, looking at Taylor.

"Bo, please don't tell Dyson," Tamsin begged her, looking her in her eyes.

"I won't, but I want you to, you have to tell him the truth, especially when you guys get serious."

It made Tamsin feel good to hear Bo say that Taylor and her were going to get serious. She almost smiled, until she realized she still had a problem.

"Just let me do it on my own time, I don't want any interference."

"I won't interfere, Tamsin, but I just want you to do it sooner, rather than later" Bo said, turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, I think I've got all the data," Lauren said, looking at her tablet. "This is amazing."

"What did you get?" Dyson said.

"Most of her vitals went sky high when she turned. As expected."

"Anything you can tell us that we don't know?"

"Well, there's one key difference between her shifting, and when normal wolves shift. Her heart stops, it's like she ceases to be who she was, and becomes a completely different. Like no sign of the old person is left, she becomes a complete animal."

"Let me see that," Dyson said, grabbing the tablet from her. He played the sequence of vitals from her change and saw exactly what Lauren was talking about. "What does this mean, Lauren?"

"Well, I would venture to say that she has virtually no control when she has changed. The line between animal and beast is thin."

"So you're saying she has no idea who she is when she shifts."

"It seems that way," Lauren said, taking her tablet back. She looked to Trick, then back to Dyson.

"Dyson, what kind of Fae was her mother, if you don't mind me asking," Lauren said, sprouting an idea for an explanation in her head.

"This has been a topic I wanted to avoid for centuries," he said, lowering his head.

"If you know something that can help, Lauren, she needs to know, Dyson," Trick said.

"She was a Kere."

Lauren and Trick gasped, as Bo looked puzzled, and Dyson held his head down, sulking in his admittance.

"A death Fae?"

"Yes, but she was different. She was beautiful, courageous, and noble-hearted. I cared for her a great deal. It only makes sense that Taylor is our daughter, she's the best of Ella and I."

"That explains it," Trick said.

"Okay, can someone explain to me what's going on?" Bo said, finally speaking from the other side of the room.

"She's not just a shifter like Dyson, she's part Kere, like her mother," Lauren said.

"What is that?" Bo asked again.

"The Keres are a death Fae. Long ago, they existed as a kind of scavenger, looking over the battlefield for wounded or dead warriors to feed off of. They drink blood."

"They're also dead," Lauren said. "No heartbeat, no pulse, no signs of human life whatsoever."

"They are more alive than anyone will ever realize," Dyson said, looking to Bo, thinking she needed a better explanation than what Trick and Lauren were giving her.

"So, she's half and half?" Bo said.

"It would seem that way. Her vitals are normal, but when she starts shifting, that's when the Kere comes out, along with her wolf."

"Which means, we need to keep her from shifting," Trick said.

"No, we can't," Dyson said. "You can't keep a wolf away from their true nature. It would be impossible."

"Well, we can't have her running off killing people, now can we?" Lauren said, putting down her tablet to fully engage in the conversation.

"Dyson's right," Bo said. "You can't keep a wolf from shifting."

"It puts everyone else in danger," Trick said. "Try and see reason. You see what she did to Dyson. Her own father, who knows what else she is capable of."

"Lauren, you have to do something, something that can help. I can't keep her from being who she was born to be."

"I mean, I'll try Dyson, but I really don't see what can be done. Unless there was some way to train her while she is in wolf form."

"Like a dog?" Bo asked.

"Essentially, yes. I can't see another solution to this problem," said Lauren.

"But wait, if she was completely unable to know what she was doing when she is in wolf form, then how was Tamsin able to calm her down?" Bo asked.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Well, Tamsin rubbed her nose, and got her to calm down. Then she turned back to herself."

"That's not possible," Lauren said.

"That's what happened," Bo said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If that's true, then we'll need Tamsin to get through to her," Lauren said.


	14. Chapter 14: Fight, Fight, Fight!

"Tamsin, we need you," Dyson said, walking into Tamsin's bedroom.

He saw the way Tamsin was looking at his daughter. A look of deep thought across her face. She was in protection mode, over watch mode.

"With what?" she said, not breaking her trance.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking from Taylor, and back to Tamsin. He walked into the room slowly, as if the floor was made of lava.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tamsin asked Dyson. She was talking about the secrets he was keeping, not his fear of entering the room.

"Losing her," Dyson said as he reached the bed where Tamsin sat, looking over his child. He looked at Taylor now, with only love in his eyes and heart, wondering where she had been, and how lucky he was to end up with her now.

"She's not going anywhere," Tamsin said in her usual condescending tone.

"Well, Tamsin, I have a feeling you're right," Dyson said, studying her face for some type of response. "She seems to have grown on you."

"What are you talking about wolf?" Tamsin asked, taking her eyes off the girl to look at Dyson.

"You know," he said.

"No, actually, I don't or I wouldn't have asked what the hell you were talking about."

"What you did, to calm her down. She was out of her mind, she slashed me, but somehow you still managed to calm her down, how did you do that?"

"She slashed you, because she's still angry at you. You deserve it."

"Tamsin, you don't understand," Dyson said, trying to forget what she just said.

"No, you don't understand, haven't you already caused enough trouble for her, why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Because I'm all she's got," Dyson said sternly. He looked at his daughter and back at Tamsin. His face turned from hard and cold, to calm and quiet. It wasn't only her that needed him, but him that needed her. He wanted a reason to live, to feel like he found a place in the world, and with her in his life, he felt like he accomplished something, like he wasn't a complete failure.

"She's got me now," Tamsin said, rising from her spot on the bed to face him down the same way she did Bo.

"Since when did you two become so close?" he said, not moving his face an inch.

"Since I became the only person in her life to actually give a shit about her feelings and not just her safety," she said.

"No you mean only her feelings and not her safety. We are doing what we're doing to protect her, what's more important, her feelings or her life?"

"Both are important," Tamsin spoke again, thinking about what he had said, she backed away from him now, so ever slightly that Dyson did not even realize.

"No, her life is what's important. I am her father, I know what's best for her."

"And where have you been the past two decades? Chasing tail from here to Timbuktu. You didn't even know she existed until the other day. How can you sit here and act like you've been there her whole life and know what's best for her? Have you even asked her once what she wants? No, because you haven't even seen her, and the only reason you're here now is to study her for some science project with Lauren and the light Fae."

"How am I supposed to know when her mother took her and ran, literally. I know what's best for her because she's here now, and as long as she is, I'm going to do whatever I can to help her. Lauren is here to help me figure out the best way to do that. I've been away tracking that hunter who is trying to kill her. That's what a father does. Protect." He stepped closer in her face this time, the same way she did to him. He stared at her, eye to eye, challenging her next words.

"She needs me because I'm the only person in her life that gives a damn about what she wants, who listens to everything she says, and protects her at the same time, it is possible, no on else cares enough to try." Her speech brought tears to her eyes, although she dried to make her eyes drier before Dyson realized it.

"Except you're not her mother," Dyson said coldly. "Her mother is dead, dead and long gone, she doesn't need trouble like you. When she wakes up, I'm taking her home with me where she belongs," Dyson said.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Tamsin said, pushing him hard in his chest. He stumbled backwards before catching his balance. He felt darker, stronger, capable of hurting anyone, even Tamsin. He thought, that after all of these years that his anger would be under lock and key, that he would have control over himself, but when Tamsin pushed him, it felt like fire roaming through his veins, running free. He wanted to walk away, but his body would not let him. His eyes changed, his face changed, his teeth changed. He was starting his shift. He let out a low growl.

"Get away from me, Tamsin," he said through bared, sharp teeth.

"Make me," she said feeling the same change within herself, although hers felt more powerful, more forceful, and less dramatic. Her eyes sunk in and became dark, her who face looked like that of a skeleton. Beautiful wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. They stepped closer to each other, ready for a fight.


	15. Chapter 15: Making Tough Choices

"Hey hey," Bo came in, being the hero as usual. She ran in between the two of them, without any fear of thought to her own well being.

"Get out of the way, Bo," Tamsin said, never taking her eyes away from Dyson's.

"That's enough," Bo said, putting her finger mere inches away from Tamsin's nose. "Both of you stop it. Put it away." Dyson's eyes turned back to their normal color, his teeth returned to normal. He obeyed Bo's command. She looked at him, as if thanking him. He walked out of the room, without acknowledging either of them.

"You're just going to let him do that," Tamsin said after he left, feeling like she could finally let her guard down. Her wings seemed to fold back into her skin, her face returned to its normal structure.

"What the hell is going on now, Tamsin, I can't keep doing this," Bo said, letting out a huge sigh.

"And what is it exactly that you are doing?" Tamsin asked, becoming defensive, changing her posture.

"Saving your ass, covering your ass, watching over you like a baby."

"No one asked you too!" Tamsin yelled. "I'm not afraid of anyone or anything, least of all that wolf."

"Tamsin, its not about being afraid, its about picking your battles, and leaving the rest behind," Bo said placing her hands on either of Tamsin's shoulders, trying to make her see reason, showing her that she didn't have to defend herself to Bo.

"Well I'll fight to make sure Dyson doesn't take her home with him. She's staying here," she said, pushing herself away from Bo's grip and leaving the room as well.

Bo thought about what she had said. Was Tamsin really so in love with this girl, that it was clouding her judgment? Should she let Dyson take her? Tamsin would hate her for a little while right? Then she would move on and get over it like she did with everything else.

She looked to Taylor now, sleeping, completely unaware of the world in reality. She wondered what was really best for her. How she was still holding on in this world. Then, she had an idea. She found a suitcase and packed random bunches of clothes into one, and found another and packed shoes into the other. She hid the suitcases under the bed.

* * *

"Trick," she said, flagging him down when she was in the living room with everyone else.

"What's the matter? Is something troubling you, Bo?"

"Look, can you give me, $1,000."

"I mean, of course, but not until I know everything is okay with you, Bo. Worry is written all over your face." He looked with concern upon her face. The small squint in her brow, the same way her grandmother's used to curl when she was in deep thought.

"I just need to help a friend," she said plainly, trying not to look at Tamsin. She was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, looking straight forward. Dyson was with Lauren looking at more statistics.

"Well, come by the Dal whenever you need it, and it will be there for you, Bo." He didn't believe that everything was really okay, but he planned on asking Dyson to watch over her, to make sure she wasn't in too much trouble. "I'll be taking my leave then."

"Okay, Trick," Bo said to him. "I will see you later." She ushered him out of her door and rejoined Dyson and Lauren, feeling Tamsin needed some time to cool off.

"So what's going on?" Bo asked, leaning over the tablet along with the both of them.

"I just keep playing the same loop over and over again, trying to figure out anything else."

"Well we know that she's dead when she turns, what else is there to study?"

"Why this happens, how it's possible," Lauren said. "How to get her to have better control over her shifting."

"But I thought a wolf's first dozen or so shifts were the most unpredictable, after that, everything got a little better."

"That's true, normally, but in her case, there seems to be no part of herself left like I said, meaning when she shifts, she the most vicious, the most wild. There's no way to control her," Lauren tried to explain.

"Which brings us back to the dilemma of not letting her shift at all," Dyson said. "Which we can't do."

"Dyson, we can't let her hurt people every time she gets angry," Lauren tried to explain.

"Why not, Tamsin does it all the time," Dyson said under his breath.

"Look, the point is, I don't want her to hurt anyone," Lauren said. "Her shifts are dangerous, we can't let her keep doing it."

"Like I said, I will train her," Dyson said, backing away from the tablet to look at Bo and Lauren.

"How can you when she even attacked you?" Lauren said.

"We need, Tamsin, like we said before, that's the only solution," Bo said. "But she won't talk to us if we all come at her, maybe I should try this time."

"I don't like this," Dyson said, peering over at Tamsin. He was right to distrust her with his child, look at how she had proven herself to be a backstabber in the past. There was no way in hell he was going to let them get any closer, although he was going to let everyone think he was perfectly fine with it.

* * *

"Tamsin," Bo said, walking to the front door. "I need to talk to you, can you come here?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch, looking to Lauren and Dyson before getting up and joining Bo by the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, seeming to be chewing on imaginary gum.

"I need you to go somewhere with me," Bo said, letting them both out of the door before closing them out.

"I think the best place for me right now is here, can't have nerd girl and wolf boy doing any more experiments on her."

"She will be fine here, I promise, now come on, I really need you," Bo said.

"What is so important?"

"Just come on," Bo said, dragging her all the way to her car. She planned on explaining the truth to Tamsin, getting her to understand why things are the way they were, to hear her out on what she had to say as well. She wanted to know why and how all of these things had happened with Taylor, why she was in love, how she was in love. To know in and of herself if it would be the right choice to send them away together.


	16. Chapter 16: A Meaningful Conversation

Bo got into the driver's side of her car, while Tamsin entered the passengers side.

"What do you want, Bo?"

"Why do you love her?" Bo asked, getting right down to business.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, or anyone else," Tamsin folded her arms and turned her head the opposite way, acting like a child.

"I'm not asking you to explain yourself to me, I know you love her, and I know that love is pure, I just wanna know the story, how this happened."

"If two people are happy and in love, why does the rest matter?" Tamsin asked, tears forming in her eyes as she continued to look away from Bo.

"It doesn't. I'm happy that you're happy, Tamsin. I'm asking, because I need to know if I'm making the right decision here."

"What decision?" Tamsin asked, looking back to Bo, even with eyes carrying gallons of tears, waiting to be poured out.

"The decision to send you away together."

"Bo, you couldn't even if you wanted to. Dyson would find out, he would flip out."

"He would think she ran off after attacking him. No, that wouldn't stop him from looking for her, but he sure as hell wouldn't find her if I sent you two far away enough."

"As much as I want to do that, we could never get away with it. Look, Bo, I just need more time okay, I will talk to Dyson about this okay, I will make him see that I really love her, and I am what's best for her. I don't think running away with his daughter will help him see that."

"Wow, Tamsin, that has to be the most mature thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Shut up," Tamsin said, collecting herself.

"Even if Dyson doesn't understand, make him understand. What's the worst he can do?"

"Hm, take her away and never return."

"He can't do that, Tamsin, you know that. He has a duty to the Light Fae, he can't just go off the grid."

"See, that's where you're wrong. Dyson would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant betraying his clan. Now that he has a family, a daughter, he would do anything to keep that."

"Then prove that you deserve her, its the only way to be together freely, without Dyson's judgment."

"But that's my point!" Tamsin raised her voice. "I shouldn't have to prove anything to that fur ball. I should be able to just take her hand, and kiss her, and show everyone how much I love her, without him or anyone else trying to tear that apart."

"It'll never be that easy, you of all people know that."

"Yeah, well it shouldn't be that way. This is why I gave up on love so many centuries ago. There was always a reason why I couldn't just be happily in love with someone, it was always that I wasn't good enough, or they weren't the right gender. Why is it still like that? I mean haven't we evolved from barbaric times, can't we just look at two people and see they're in love and think that that's all that matters?"

"You know it will never be that simple."

"Look, Bo, I will do whatever I have to do to have her with me, but I will not go out of my way to prove myself to Dyson that I will be a good lover to his daughter. I shouldn't have to."

"I understand, Tamsin. Just don't be possessive with her. He hasn't been in her life because he had no idea she existed, and he is trying so hard to make that up to her. You just have to give him the chance to. If you try and pull them apart, it won't be good for either one of them. Dyson can teach her things about her history of being a shifter, and a Kere, and about her mother that no one else could."

"I guess you're right. I just have to keep my distance for now," Tamsin said, exiting the car.

"Wait, I didn't say you -" but Tamsin couldn't hear Bo. She had already closed the door and walked back to the house, if that's what you wanted to call it.

Bo sat in the car, thinking about what Tamsin had just said. It really was the most mature she had ever sounded. She really cared about Taylor. Tamsin was a hard ass, cocky, cold, Bo had never seen this side of her before. This soft, caring, innocent side. But love does change people, maybe Tamsin was changing for the better… well for the most part anyway. Tamsin was going to distance herself for all the wrong reasons though, and maybe make Taylor loathe her in the process, and Bo couldn't let that happen. Despite all the reasons that Tamsin had given before for Bo to hate her, she was a sucker for love, and she felt as though she had to help the two girls be together.

"Alright, I'm leaving now," Tamsin said, barging into the house and letting the door slam hard behind her.

"About time," Dyson said under his breath.

She heard what he had said, but continued along as though she hadn't. Making her way upstairs, she showed no sign of breaking down, even though she barely holding herself together on the inside.

"She's sleeping, don't disturb her," Dyson said, stepping away from his conversation with Lauren to partially follow her to make sure she heard his warning.

She made her way upstairs and into the room where Taylor was still laying. She tried so hard not to look at her. But she caught her eyes stealing a glance or two. Her plan was to gather her belongings quietly, and sneak out without waking Taylor, or having anyone ask her what she was doing, where she was going, or if she was okay.

"Bo, packed two suitcases, and put them under the bed, I assumed they were for us," Taylor said, emerging from her supposed slumber.


	17. Chapter 17: Do Right By Her

"For us?" Tamsin asked, puzzled.

"I figured you had something to do with it."

"No, actually I didn't," Tamsin said, walking away, acting like the fact that Bo had planned to send them away together didn't mean anything to her.

"Tamsin, stop," Taylor said, rising from the bed to face the woman she loved.

"Taylor, look," Tamsin interrupted before she could even get another word out. "We care about each other, that much is obvious. But can we truly honestly love each other after one day of knowing one another. You were drunk and we kissed and it was amazing, but it was because you were drunk. We both know this could never work. Not under the circumstances."

"Oh because of Dyson? Please, get a new excuse! So you're stopping yourself from loving me because of him?"

"Dyson is your father whether you like it or not. And they're right, I can't protect you, not the way they can. I'm reckless, I'm dangerous, and right now, with this hunter around, you can't be around someone like that."

"Tamsin, you can protect me, I know you can, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to feel safe around you, and I do, I feel so safe when I'm with you. You're the only person I've met that has kept their promises to me. I don't just care about you, Tamsin, I love you. That's never going to stop or change, so if you want to walk away, then go, I won't stop you, you just need to know that."

Tamsin looked into the eyes of the girl that had just professed her love. She wanted to cry, to grab her face and kiss her, and stay with her all night. But she remembered what Bo had said. About how nothing would ever be that simple. She knew she had to leave the girl alone, at least until she accepted Dyson as her father, then, and only then, could she accept Tamsin as her lover. She walked away from Taylor, tears forming in her eyes as she turned her back. She held them back as she went back downstairs and left the house.

She passed Bo still sitting in her car from their previous conversation. She tried to just pass without Bo seeing her, but she knew that was impossible. As soon as Bo saw her, she jumped out of her seat and proceeded to run after Tamsin.

"Tamsin, wait," Bo said, slowing down once she caught up to her. "Talk to me."

"Just go away," Tamsin said, fighting through her tears.

"No, I don't want to go away, I want to help you. What happened?"

"Nothing! I said go away!" she said, more agitated now than before.

"You love her Tamsin, even if it was only after a day or so, and maybe that's what scares you the most, but I won't let you just give up, not like this," she said, still trying to keep up with her fast pace walk.

"You don't know anything about me, so just let me go okay? I just need to go for a walk, I'll spend the night in my truck when I get back."

"Why would you do that, your home is inside that house," Bo said, pointing at her house that everyone called a shack.

"I don't know okay, just – I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Tamsin," Bo said, stopping in her tracks for one last plea. "She will be hurt if you run off and leave her. She can't take more distress in her life. She trusts you, don't make her regret it, and don't leave the rest of us behind to pick up the pieces."

Tamsin stopped. She drew in a deep breath, and let it go. Turning around to face Bo, she tried to weakly smile.

"I just wanna do right by her," Tamsin said. "Sometimes, I feel like me being in her life isn't right, not now. Right now, she just needs Dyson to show her who she really is, to realize her true potential. She may be more powerful than all of us, and we both know how dangerous it is to mix power with emotions."

"I think having you in her life, is going to give her the courage to learn to control her powers even more, Tamsin."

"Look, okay, I'll go back in, but I swear, if comes down to me and that dog fighting, know that I will not hesitate to hurt him, or use deadly force."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, let's hope you both remember that this is about Taylor, not this rivalry between the two of you."

Tamsin nodded her head and headed back inside with Bo.

* * *

"Look, here's the deal, I'm the only one that can control her when she's in wolf form. So, let's just see how this goes. She has to learn how to control her shifting, so that she doesn't hurt anyone. She doesn't want that, and neither does anyone else. So, let's do this safe, and effectively," Tamsin said, bursting into the room with no warning to make her statement.

"As long as she is safe, that's all the matters," Dyson said, finally seeing reason.

"And what about what matters to me?" Taylor asked, standing at the top of the stairs.

"That's important too, Bo said, looking from Dyson, to Taylor.

"Really? Then why is everyone trying to decide what's best for me, instead of just letting me make my own decisions?"

"There will be a time when you'll have to make the difficult decision, the decision between the light and the dark, and that day could be any day soon. You have to learn to control your shifting before picking a side. You have to prove that you can handle simply being Fae, before you can live like us," Dyson tried to explain.

"What if I don't want to pick a side?"

"Then you'll be like me," Bo said, trying not to sound too proud. "You'll be unprotected, sometimes shunned. The life of an undeclared Fae is not easy. It never has been for me. Everyone will know who you are, some will try and kill you, some will try to manipulate you. But, you have to make your own choice, and not let it be influenced by others," Bo said.

_Tamsin swallowed a hard lump in her throat, for she has forgotten about the ancient laws of the Fae, for if Taylor was to pick the Light Fae side, she would be forbidden from ever con__tinuing__ her life with Tamsin._


	18. Chapter 18: Making Moves

_She couldn't allow herself to think about that now, like Bo said, she couldn't allow her choices to be influenced by others. She didn't want Taylor to pick the Dark Fae only to be with her, and she didn't want her to not pick a side at all either._

"Tamsin, what do you think?" Dyson asked.

"About what?" she asked confused, realizing she let herself get caught up in her own thoughts.

"Are you willing to put yourself on the line for this, for my daughter's life, for the good of the Fae?"

"Look, I'll do what I can, but my best is my best Dyson," she didn't break her gaze at Dyson's eyes, cause she knew they would find their way to into Taylor's.

"That's all I can hope for I guess," he said.

"Again, what I want is to just live my life, I never asked for any of this. Picking sides, the Fae, being a whatever the hell I am. I never wanted this, I just wanna go kill this guy that's hunting me, and get back to my life."

"And how do you expect to do that, if you can't even control your shifts? Flying blind isn't an option here, Taylor," Tamsin said, still not looking at her.

"The more uncontrollable I am, the easier this will be," she said.

"You're not a killer, Taylor. I don't want to put something like that on your conscience, once you get your first taste of blood, you'll be surprised how much it changes you," Dyson advised.

"I don't care! He killed my mother!"

"And he will pay for that, but right now, we can't let our anger get the best of us, we were wrong, I was wrong, for letting my anger take over, we are gonna catch him and turn him in, let the Light Fae deal with it."

"Whoa, who says that we can't turn him over to the Dark?" Tamsin asked.

"Because, she is my daughter and if he is in the Light facilities, he will be able to get a fair and just punishment, who knows what torture the Dark would give him."

"So what? He deserves it!" Tamsin said.

"Agreed," Taylor said.

"That's where you're wrong," Dyson said. "No matter what he has done, he needs to pay for his crimes the correct way, not through torture."

"She's your daughter! And you want to let this man get away with trying to murder her!" Tamsin yelled.

"Yeah, so let's let him get away with trying to kill me! He'll never stop, not until I'm dead!" Taylor said, coming down the stairs quickly to get more into the conversation.

"That's not what I was saying, Taylor," Dyson said, his face dropping at the thought of his daughter thinking he would let someone hurt her.

"You know what, I'm not gonna sit around here and do nothing, while he hunts me down," she said, walking to the door.  
"Taylor, wait," Tamsin said, grabbing her forearm as she walked past her. She stopped and looked at her deeply.

"Tamsin, don't touch me right now, I don't want to hurt you."

Tamsin stared back at her before letting her go.

"You're just gonna let her walk out of here?" Dyson said, ask Taylor slammed the door behind her, exiting the shack.

"Dyson, you can smell her out, she won't get that far," Bo said, trying to put his mind at ease.

He turned back around, pretending he had something important to do so his mind wouldn't wander.

"She's not safe out there, Bo," Tamsin whispered to her. "That hunter is still out there."

"Exactly, so maybe she will draw him out, in which case we will bring him in," Bo said. "Let's go."

"Well, I'm gonna go out and get more…. Cereal, I'll be back later," Tamsin said, turning to leave out of the door.

"I'm gonna tag along, babe," Bo said, going over to Lauren to give her a peck before leaving behind Tamsin.

"I always wonder what they're up to," Lauren said to Dyson.

"Yeah, they make quite the team," he chuckled back, trying to act the happiest he could.

"So what's the plan, genius?" Tamsin asked Bo, trying to have a smart tone.

"We follow her," Bo said.

"Well, we'd have to know where she actually was to do that," Tamsin said, rolling her eyes.

"Tamsin, did you forget, you love the girl?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you can sense her."

"That's a wolf thing, Bo, I'm a Valkyrie, we don't sniff people out, I cast doubt over my enemies."

"You're telling me, a powerful Valkyrie such as yourself can't sense a body on the battlefield? You can't smell their blood, sense their presence?"

"Bo, it's not the same thing."

"Why can't it be? You love her, you should be able to pin point her location," Bo encouraged.

"I haven't used my sense powers for hundreds of years, I haven't had to. I don't know if I can do this."

"Tamsin," Bo said. "Her life depends on it."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go."

"You can do this."

Tamsin tried not to doubt herself. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and closed her eyes. Out of all the cars, and people, and houses, and alleyways she concentrated on Taylor's heartbeat, her blood, her breathing, and tried to figure out where it was. She felt herself leave her body, soaring over the waves of people, and buildings, she found Taylor, running a few blocks over cross a supermarket parking lot.

"She's in a parking lot, a few blocks over," Tamsin said, taking off running in hopes of catching up with her. Bo followed behind.

"Why didn't we just take the truck," Bo said, out of breath.

"Just keep going," Tamsin said, gaining speed.

They ran exhaustively to the parking lot, and Tamsin continued to follow to the area where she had last seen Taylor in her vision.

"Tamsin!" she heard Taylor scream.


End file.
